


On The Stage

by maramarlowe



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dominant Lee Minho, Explicit Sexual Content, Impact Play, Kinky, Kitten Jeongin, Like no joke this is kinky as hell, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Other, Performance Art, Pet Names, Pet Play, Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Club, Slight Piss Play, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, eating ass, puppy seungmin, seungmin is supposed to be a sub but he's a little shit, submissive yang jeongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maramarlowe/pseuds/maramarlowe
Summary: Jeongin's dreams have been shattered into so many tiny little pieces that not even his best friend Seungmin can pick them up. However, once they get into college, their senior Minho introduces Jeongin, and then Seungmin, into an art of performing that they had never expected for themselves. But the adrenaline pumping through their veins is all the same.In other words, Minho has a strange way of piecing Jeongin back together. Seungmin isn't going to stop him though. Instead, he'll join him.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 90





	On The Stage

**Author's Note:**

> This has taken me a bit to write and is why my updates for Absolute have been sorta slow. However, I think the time spent on this was totally worth it. Although this is my kinkiest piece yet, I also feel like it's my best. Also, don't even ask where this came from. Suddenly the idea of pet play between Seungmin and Minho bloomed into this entire goddamn garden of filth.
> 
> !!!: Also, a super slight trigger warning for self-harm. There is just one paragraph, which I have marked with asterisks ('***') . Stay safe lovelies !!!

Seungmin had been worried about Jeongin when they first started college.

While Jeongin had planned on going, he'd desired to take a gap year, as he thought his future was going to turn out a lot differently than it did.

He'd been going to so many training sessions, even long after Seungmin had given up. At some point, Seungmin had decided that he'd rather focus on his education than the childhood dream he and Jeongin had of becoming idols.

But for Jeongin, it wasn't just a childhood dream. Even as he began reaching the age most companies began to deem unworthy, he still yearned deeply. His free time was constantly spent singing and dancing, memorizing countless new songs and choreographies. Every time, he came home with the same devastated look on his face.

So when the deadlines for college applications grew near, Seungmin had started to nudge him to fill one out. The gap year Jeongin planned was to enjoy his time as an idol. But since he'd thus far failed to become one, there was no longer any need for a year off. Seungmin felt bad for pressuring him to apply, but at the same time, it seemed to him like the only thing he could do to look out for Jeongin's health.

He was just too stubborn.

So even when they both got accepted into the same college, their fates essentially predetermined (because college is hard as fuck to get into, and once you're in, it takes a damn good reason to back out), Jeongin kept brushing the excited babbling of Seungmin's off, saying he still would need to go to his training sessions. Just because he was going to college didn't mean he was giving up on his dream.

But then something had happened over their short summer break. Jeongin had come back to his house, where Seungmin was waiting for him, a movie night planned, his muscles tense and jaw locked. Seungmin was quick to ask him what was wrong, but Jeongin had just shook his head.

Half way through the movie, Jeongin broke out in tears. Seungmin knew better than trying to wrap him in a comforting hug, so he just took one of Jeongin's hands into his own and drew soft patterns on the back of it.

Eventually, Jeongin had fallen asleep, tear tracks still evident on his ruddy face. Seungmin had climbed off the bed to turn the movie off before returning, tucking Jeongin in before settling beside him.

It didn't really hit him how bad the situation must have been until he warned Jeongin that he was going to be late for practice that day, and Jeongin just quietly told him that he wasn't going. Jeongin had never skipped practice. Not even when he was sick.

And from then on, Jeongin didn't go to a single practice. His dream had been shattered, and he was forced to accept that he could never become an idol.

Seungmin only found out what had happened the night Jeongin had drunk himself into a mental breakdown, calling him sobbing over the phone and finally confessing what had happened. One of his mentors had chewed him out in front of everyone, saying that Jeongin had come to so many practices for so many years and still wasn't improving. That he just needed to give up because 'really, he was getting too old.'

He'd asked Jeongin for their name dozens of times, already planning on beating the shit out of them, but Jeongin refused to tell him, saying it was all his own fault.

So that was how he'd ended up at Jeongin's house, cradling the drunk and crying boy in his arms, swiftly telling him that he had improved, and that he truly was an amazing singer and a good dancer. Seungmin wasn't just saying all of that because he was his best friend.

And then just like that, their summer had ended and they were whisked off to the busy college life. Yet Jeongin still found times that he would have filled with practice, instead just lying in bed, completely still.

***  
That scared Seungmin, but what terrified him most was when Jeongin would wake up from anxiety-ridden nightmares, tears streaming down his face and nails digging into what was quickly becoming crescent moon-covered skin. Shallow cuts had begun dotting his previously unblemished skin, like a splatter of stars in a galaxy.  
***

After the first two weeks of that happening, Seungmin had pushed their beds together while Jeongin was studying at the library. He wouldn't let him sleep alone if it caused him pain.

So Seungmin was worried about Jeongin when they first started college.

But three months in, Jeongin had suddenly stopped crying as much. He spent more time out of the dorm, those hours he'd spend still in bed suddenly consumed by something more.

At first, Seungmin had worried that Jeongin was back to being a trainee. He didn't hesitate to confront Jeongin about it, going so far as to threaten him. But Jeongin had just smiled and assured him that he'd found a different hobby.

And that was when Seungmin had met Lee Minho. He was a senior at their school, and apparently the hobby Jeongin had taken up.

It wasn't hard to see why they were drawn together. Minho was a fantastic dancer, and Seungmin could tell that with just a few glances of the way he moved, the way he carried himself. He also seemed to be a good singer, even if he'd only heard him singing while messing around. And yet Minho wasn't signed to a company.

Another boy whose dreams had been shattered and who had no choice but to go to college instead, pursuing a degree he wasn't even interested in.

But the real reason why Jeongin was so enraptured by him was because of what Minho offered: the thrill of a performance and being a star.

It was what Jeongin had always wanted, even if now his only option was to find that in a twisted way.

When Seungmin had first found out, he'd been furious. He almost went to Minho's dorm to beat the shit out of him. 

But Jeongin had clung onto his arm, keeping him within the confines of their own room, promising him that he was being safe and never did anything he didn't want to.

Seungmin still doubted him though. How the hell did you go from wanting to be an idol to having sex in front of a crowd?

He didn't understand until he went to one of Jeongin's "shows."

It didn't feel awkward for Seungmin to watch Minho fuck Jeongin with an animalistic roughness, or to hear Jeongin's high pitched moans as he came with Minho burried to the hilt inside him, teeth clamping down on his shoulder. Perhaps it was because they'd been friends for so long that they'd been each other naked plenty of times.

Probably, it was because he was too amazed at seeing that Jeongin really did seem to be performing. His moans and pleas replaced the singing, the way his body moved in rhythm with Minho's replaced the dancing. But most of all, it was the way Jeongin glowed when they had finished and the crowd began to cheer.

He didn't even say anything as he sat in the back seat of Minho's car, heading back to the college from the weird club Jeongin and Minho frequented. He didn't say anything as Minho helped Jeongin out of the passenger seat and all the way to their dorm room. Nothing as he fished his key out of his pocket and unlocked the door for them all. Not a word even when Minho lingered at the door and then stepped in when Jeongin made grabby hands at him.

Even after a couple months of them fucking, that was the first time Minho had stepped foot into their dorm room. Usually, he just brought Jeongin home and left him at the door.

While he cradled a needy Jeongin to his chest, he glanced at Seungmin's lingering hard on. Without even batting an eye, he offered, "do you want in?"

The first word Seungmin said was, "what?"

"Jeongin told me that you used to be a trainee too," Minho explained. Looking down again, he said, "obviously, you enjoyed our show. So, I'm asking if you want to join us. Be part of the 'band.'"

Seungmin cocked his head. "You know Jeongin and I's relationship isn't like that, right? He's your boyfriend or whatever, not mine. So no need to put me to the test. I'm perfectly content just being his best friend."

At this, Minho laughed loudly. "One, I'm most certainly not his boyfriend. Two, I don't give a shit about what kind of relationship you two have. Whether it be friends, fuck buddies, or something more." He led his hand down Jeongin's back, rubbing the sore muscles. "I'm just asking if you'd like to perform with us."

Seungmin took a step back. "I don't think Jeongin wants me to join. He's really happy with the set up you two have," he admitted. He supposed he could accept it now that he'd seen how happy it made Jeongin.

Minho smirked, and then took his hand off Jeongin's back, instead burying it into his hair and tugging the stands back. Jeongin's red eyes met his. "Hey kitten, do you want Seungminnie to fuck you?" He asked.

A smile spread across Jeongin's face as he nodded.

Minho looked to Seungmin. "Well, there's your answer."

Seungmin shook his head. "He's not fully here right now. He's still in whatever blissed out land you send him to. I don't want him to make that decision right now."

Minho informed him quickly, "it's subspace. And secondly, he and I already talked about this. Yesterday, he told me you were coming to watch. I asked if you were going to do more than watch. He said no, but he also told me he wouldn't mind if you did."

Seungmin was shocked. He and Jeongin had never been very openly affectionate to each other. Maybe, though, Jeongin saw what they did not as affection, but purely as performing. And he'd always said he wanted to debut by Seungmin's side.

"I would never do anything that Jeongin doesn't consent to," Minho suddenly said, all laughter gone from his tone. "We talk everything through first and I double check that he agrees to it all, just so you know."

Seungmin thought that gesture seemed too nice to match up to Minho's personality. He supposed he just didn't know him that well though.

With all that information, Seungmin could only shake his head. "Let's just talk about this some other day, yeah? It's late, and he's already been through a lot," he reasoned.

Minho smirked. "Yeah, he's been through a lot, but apparently not enough." He reached down, hand cupping Jeongin's crotch. "Kitten still has a hard-on."

He brought his hand back up and grabbed Jeongin's jaw, turning his head to look at Seungmin. "Want Seungminnie to take care of it for you?" Minho asked, glancing between the two.

And when Jeongin licked his lips and begged, "yes, please," Seungmin found it really hard to say no.

So he didn't.

And that was how he ended up on the bed, Jeongin between his legs, his dick deep inside him as Minho coached him through making Jeongin feel as good as possible.

After he'd finished, both his and Jeongin's cum cooling on the younger's stomach, Minho got up and left the dorm with so much as a little wave.

Seungmin had to clean Jeongin up and help him into bed.

But he found that he didn't mind. In fact, he enjoyed it. Immensely.

Ever since that night, Seungmin had become an irreplaceable part of the show. He learned to clear time in his schedule, following Jeongin out of the dorm room and climbing into the back of the car to go to the club. The first few times had felt awkward, but after that, he began to understand why Minho and Jeongin loved it so much. Having a crowd was thrilling. There wasn't just the high of sex, but also the high of a performance. And as weird as it was, it was also kind of nice knowing that no matter how pathetic you looked during sex, people still found you hot. The crowd would always still cheer when egged on.

Even if he didn't go as frequently as Jeongin and Minho, Seungmin had become a fan favorite. Nights when he came along were surely to be memorable. And long. With the third boy into the mix, there were always several rounds, each offering many different scenarios, many different emotions.

Jeongin complied with nearly everything Minho told him, but Seungmin could not. No matter how often he was bossed around by Minho, he always had a fire of defiance burning in his stomach. The crowd loved it when he spit flames. Loved it even more when Minho would burn him back.

And oddly, Seungmin loved it too.

He didn't quite know how worrying about Jeongin not being able to cope with not being an idol had turned into the pleasure of trailing along for a good time performing.

But either way, their little trio had debuted as they had always dreamed of, even if it was onto a stage they never could have imagined. Seungmin wouldn't change it for the world.

Especially right now, when he's feeling giddy about their performance of the night.

\-----

Minho had already chained Jeongin up an hour ago. He was just enjoying watching him struggle while palming himself. Seungmin sat a few feet away from the bare mattress, studying out of a textbook.

"How much longer?" Seungmin asked, beginning to get bored of waiting. There seemed to be enough people in the crowd anyways. They were all sitting casually too, talking amongst themselves or browsing the day's "menu," which really was just a sheet of paper listing all of the night's activities, most, like theirs, listing prices.

Minho glanced at the crowd before looking back to Jeongin. "Mm, just wait until he gets his hands out. He's really close."

Seungmin peered at Jeongin's hands. Didn't seem to him like he was going to be getting out of that rope any time soon. Minho always tied them tightly, saying it allowed him to enjoy the show longer.

Which was why Minho was sitting so comfortably, one hand behind his back, feet stretched out. The other had begun undoing the zipper on his jeans.

Seungnin closed his textbook. If Minho was going to start stripping, it meant they were about to start.

But then Jeongin surprised him, suddenly wriggling out of the rope with an accomplished grunt.

Minho got onto his knees, crawling towards Jeongin with a cheshire smile spread across his face. "Good job, baby," he congratulated. "But now what are you going to do?"

Seungmin looked at the scene, shaking his head.

Jeongin was on his stomach, his hands previously tied around his back. His legs though, were still tied at the thigh, which linked to the rope around his ankles. Not to mention the rope still around the upper part of his arms. Or the chain around one of his ankles, attached to the floor through a hole in the mattress. He was entirely immobile, even after his accomplishment. This was Minho's favorite game.

Jeongin whined. "Wanted my hands out. Want to touch you."

Minho laughed. "You want to touch me? Go ahead," he permitted.

But Jeongin's arms were still pinned behind his back, so he couldn't.

Minho sneered, "Thought you were going to touch me, Innie. Why haven't you yet?"

Jeongin whined again. "Because I'm tied up."

Minho nodded, though Jeongin couldn't see that. "Good answer. Now, tell me why kitten is all tied up."

Jeongin mumbled the answer so quiet that Minho couldn't catch it, even though he was standing just above him. The microphones installed in their little glass cube of a room had no chance at catching it for the crowd to hear.

Minho kicked Jeongin's side. "Louder," he commanded. He looked out to the crowd for the reaction. They were all paying attention now.

"I came before you told me I could," Jeongin admitted. It had been a few nights ago, when Seungmin was at a café studying for a quiz instead of performing with them. He sinply couldn't keep up with Minho and Jeongin's sex drives.

Still, he didn't need to be there to know that Jeongin would have received punishment that night, and was guaranteed to receive it again. That was why Minho had him tied up so tightly. Normally, if he was tied up at all, it was just his ankle locked to the chain, or maybe his hands in his lap with rope around them.

Minho hummed. "That's right, kitten. Even the puppy knows better than to cum before he's told."

Seungmin rolled his eyes. The only reason he'd never came before being told he could was because he lasted longer than either Minho or Jeongin. However, to make up for that, they had more stamina. Jeongin could go three rounds in the time it took Seungmin to cum once. On a good day, Minho could reach five.

The oldest was walking towards the glass wall facing the crowd. "What do we think? Does he need more punishing?" He asked, grinning when he heard a loud cheer of affirmation from the crowd.

He spun on his heel. "You heard them, puppy. Get undressed."

Seungmin rolled his eyes again, but began lifting his shirt over his head anyways. "Don't see why I'm getting punished."

Minho glared at him. "You're not, but keep that attitude up and you will."

Once Seungmin had stripped down, fighting the urge to cover himself bashfully when the crowd fawned over his body, he had ended up in front of Jeongin, where Minho forced him onto his knees. "Kitten, how about you help Minnie get hard while I give you your punishment?"

Jeongin smiled up at Seungmin, saying, "yes, please."

Minho hummed, waving a hand for Seungmin to start while he situated himself by Jeongin's side.

Seungmin crawled closer to Jeongin, who had his neck craned and mouth open. Seungmin didn't even reach to guide himself into Jeongin's mouth, the younger just stretching his back to take him in.

Meanwhile, Minho had knelt by his side, fingers running along the skin around the ropes, making Jeongin shiver at the sudden soft touches on the rope burn.

But then Minho's hands were traveling up, further than Jeongin's smooth thighs, and over the swell of his bum. His thumb dipped to tease his rim, watching with bright eyes and Jeongin twitched.

He waited until Seungmin had built up a steady rhythm, though it was nothing as rough as the pace he would have set. Still, Jeongin's head was bobbing with complete focus.

So Minho took his chance, sliding his first finger past Jeongin's rim, it only gliding part way before he had to force it in further.

He grinned when he heard Jeongin choke on Seungmin's cock.

"The kitten didn't bite, did he?" Minho asked, unable to hide how pleased he was by Jeongin's reaction.

Seungmin had slipped his cock- which was only half-hard- out of Jeongin's mouth. "No."

Minho frowned slightly, like he was disappointed that Jeongin hadn't bit. Seungmin almost leaned over to hit him. His reaction wouldn't have been the same if it was his dick in Jeongin's mouth. 'Asshole,' Seungmin mentally cursed.

"Keep going," Minho told Seungmin as he pulled his finger out of Jeongin's clenching hole.

As Seungmin eased back into Jeongin's mouth, Minho shoved his finger all the way back into Jeongin. He waited for any sounds of discomfort from Seungmin, but all he heard was Jeongin gasp as his jaw sent slack.

So he leaned down to press a kiss to the base of Jeongin's spine, just above the split of his ass. Immediately, fingers grabbed onto his hair and pulled.

When Minho made a sound of surprise, Jeongin's fingers immediately loosened. "Ah, sorry, sir," he scrambled to apologize while taking in a gulp of air.

Minho pressed another kiss to his back though, guiding his fingers back into his hair. "It's okay, sweetheart, you can pull my hair as hard as you want while I'm between your legs." Well, almost between them. The ropes made the position a bit awkward. But usually, when he ate Jeongin out, he let the younger yank his hair as hard as he needed.

"However, if you don't get Minnie's cock back into your mouth right now, one dry finger will become two," Minho warned.

Immediately, Jeongin took Seungmin back into his mouth, sucking at the tip before taking his length in fully. He was only able to do that because Seungmin still wasn't fully hard yet. When he was, his tip always pressed dangerously against the back of Jeongin's throat. He always choked on him.

Minho went back to moving his finger in and out of Jeongin, sure to catch on his puckered rim with the blunt of his nail so he could watch Jeongin's lower half shake. Every few moments, he'd lean in to nip a hickey onto the skin of Jeongin's lower back. In these moments, Jeongin's fingers dug into his strands of hair and pulled desperately, informing him that the dry pull inside his hole was still a discomfort.

But even with that burn, Jeongin was still pushing back slightly to meet Minho's finger. It turned the older on. He let Jeongin know that too, saying, "pushing back against my finger already? What a pathetic kitten," the pet-name being said with a fondness that encouraged Jeongin to push back more.

Wanting more, Minho decided to further discomfort the youngest, grabbing onto his hips and turning them. Jeongin's back was twisted, as his chest was still flat on the ground, but Minho fingered him faster without the twist of his own wrist.

As he sped up, Minho heard Jeongin begin to whine and choke around Seungmin's cock.

"You fully hard, pup?" Minho asked Seungmin, pushing his finger into Jeongin with a deep and slow thrust rather than one that was fast and shallow.

He felt Jeongin's rim flutter against his knuckle as Seungmin answered, "Almost."

"He won't be able to take me once I'm fully hard. The angle for his throat isn't right," Seungmin also noted. His slit had already rubbed against the always-raw back of Jeongin's throat several times. If they didn't stop or change position soon, Jeongin was going to gag until he puked. Even with how experienced he'd become.

Minho looked up from watching Jeongin's ass hungrily. "Are you questioning Innie's punishment right now? What did I just tell you about your attitude?"

Seungmin met his cold eyes. "That I would get punished if I didn't knock it off."

Minho scoffed. "So you heard. Which means that you're either a dumb pup or a disobedient one." He turned to the crowd. "Which is it?" He called out, waiting for the answer.

Seungmin stared blankly as they all angrily shouted that he was being disobedient. 'Well, no shit,' he thought.

Minho turned back to grin at Seungmin, pleased with the crowd's agreeance. "We all know what happens to naughty pets here, don't we?"

The crowd erupted once again, cheering at Minho's implied meaning.

Minho tilted his head. "I told you what would happen if you disobeyed."

Seungmin scoffed and then tilted his head too, eyes meeting Minho's. "What are you going to do? Spank me?" He laughed.

He could see the anger flash through Minho's eyes. Having his authority questioned always pissed him off the most. That was why it was exactly what Seungmin loved the most.

Minho removed his finger from Jeongin's ass, reaching out blindly. Seungmin watched as his fingers came into contact with the knife he'd laid out, fingers wrapping around the hilt.

'This is it,' Seungmin thought. 'He has finally lost it.'

Instead of just stabbing Seungmin angrily though, Minho cut through the rope binding Jeongin's arms. Then he dropped the knife with a clang onto the metallic flooring beside the mattress.

"Innie, baby, untangle yourself for me," Minho ordered. "I'm going to be a little busy punishing the puppy."

Seungmin sat back on his knees, keeping eye contact as Minho neared him.

Minho had barely even reached him when his face began to sting, tears welling in his eyes before the sound even hit his ears.

"Bend over," Minho told him. When Seungmin just stared up at him with defiance in his eyes, he spat out the words again. "Bend over, I'm not kidding."

Seungmin was forced to lower onto the mattress by Minho's foot on his back.

As Minho stood behind Seungmin, landing hard spanks to his ass that echoed in the small enclosure, Jeongin had gotten out of his ropes, crawling as close to Seungmin as his chains would let him.

Even though Seungmin's body lurched with every slap and his cheeks were flushed, he'd yet to give in to allowing any of the tears that had previously welled up in his eyes fall. He refused to give in to Minho like that.

Jeongin didn't need to see Seungmin cry to know how painful it could be though. He'd experienced it himself before. He'd even safe-worded from less. "Color?" He quietly asked Seungmin, trying to meet his eyes.

Minho lifted a brow, also waiting for an answer. There was a hesitation in his swing.

"Green," Seungmin answered easily.

And for that, Minho slapped his ass so hard that there would surely be a hand-shaped bruise the next day.

Seungmin just laughed. "You think that's painful?"

Jeongin shook his head, knowing this was about to turn into a long night. He sat back on his knees, waiting for Minho's next move.

Minho stepped forward, lifting one foot to put it threateningly against Seungmin's head, pushing his face further into the mattress. "You think you know what pain is?" He was beyond pissed.

Seungmin didn't answer.

"No," Minho snarled. "Not yet."

Jeongin just sighed, knowing Seungmin was in for it tonight.

Minho heard, so he looked over to Jeongin for a moment.

At first, he was scared that he was going to be punished again too. He hadn't been permitted to make any noise, and Minho was in quite a mood.

Instead, Minho smiled at him. "Touch yourself for me," he commanded him. "Lay back and touch yourself and get off on watching our puppy get his punishment. I want to watch."

Jeongin was slow to move, and Minho was quick to warn him. "Kitten, don't make me tell you twice."

This sped Jeongin up, and soon, he was laying on his back, hand moving down his body.

Minho nudged Seungmin forward. Seungmin moved as guided, flopping next to Jeongin. He'd only done so because he liked the feeling of Jeongin's warm body pressing against his own.

He was made to mirror Jeongin's position, legs spread with feet flat on the ground.

With this position in mind, he began to fear what Minho would do. He wasn't going to fuck him without any prep, was he? Jeongin might be able to handle that, but Seungmin couldn't. He hadn't been fucked enough for his hole to loosen. It was still so tight that it required several long minutes of preparation.

Minho moved closer to him, slotting himself between Seungmin's legs. "Say my name," he demanded Seungmin.

"Minho," Seungmin immediately said, a warning behind the thickness of his throat. He hated to safe-word, but if Minho was about to get stupid, he would.

The older caressed the inside of his thigh, a smirk on his face. He glanced at Jeongin, who was lazily jerking himself off, before looking back to Seungmin.

Then he lifted his hand, delivering a sharp slap to the inside of Seungmin's thigh. "Louder."

Seungmin cringed and swore. That was the most sensitive part of his body.

Minho slapped the other side. "Louder," he said again.

Seungmin felt the tip of Minho's hard cock against the pucker of his hole.

And Seungmin gave in. "Minho," he nearly shouted.

This brought a wide smile to Minho's face. He finally moved back, patting Seungmin's knees. "Looks like the puppy's still scared of me after all," he crooned.

Seungmin stared up at the ceiling. He could feel Jeongin's arm moving against his own. He was likely pinching a rosy nipple between his fingers.

Minho leaned over Seungmin, forcing him to meet his eyes. "What, you thought I would actually fuck you like that?" He asked, cruelly. Seungmin knew him well enough to hear the hurt behind his dominating tone though.

He caressed Seungmin's cheek gently. "I think that's enough, hm? Puppy seems to have learned his lesson."

Seungmin knew he shouldn't have doubted him. Minho rarely went too far. Any time he or Jeongin had to call a "code red" was because of a mistake, like a rope too tight or everyone had gotten too into the scene. Never had Minho purposely tried to hurt them by taking things further than they could handle. Seungmin felt bad for so openly doubting him.

Minho sat back on his heels, no longer touching Seungmin at all. He was looking at Jeongin, watching him thumb his slit. "What do you say, kitten? Is it time for you and puppy to get rewards?"

The crowd booed, which made Jeongin glance towards them nervously. He looked back to Minho without much hope. "Please?" He asked unsurely.

Minho glared towards the crowd before turning back to Jeongin, reaching forward to soothe a hand over his abdomen. "Of course, baby," he assured.

Jeongin smiled before glancing at Seungmin. The older was still zoned out, so he removed his hand from his chest and linked it with Seungmin's instead, squeezing lightly.

Seungmin turned his head to smile at him.

Minho reached out to soothe over the red splotches on Seungmin's thighs, ignoring the way the younger flinched.

"Who first?" Minho asked.

Seungmin rolled onto his side, facing Jeongin and letting the crowd see his bum, cherry red from the spanking. He didn't really enjoy the slight sting, but still treasured the way the crowd admired seeing him like that.

Someone in the crowd yelled, "start with the youngest!"

Minho peered out before looking between Jeongin and Seungmin for their answers.

Seungmin nodded.

So Minho pounced on Jeongin, mouth latching onto one of his nipples while his fingers wrapped around his dick and tugged.

Seungmin lifted onto an elbow and reached forward to idly play with the other nipple, rolling it between his fingers.

Immediately, Jeongin melted beneath them. Breathy moans tumbled from his lips as his eyes rolled shut.

Minho was sucking new hickeys onto his chest, darkening fading ones before moving to unblemished areas of skin to craft new ones.

Seungmin kept teasing his nipples, pinching and twisting.

Jeongin's back kept curling off the mattress, dampened hair ruffled into a mess like a halo around him.

Minho always loved it left long. Was easier to tug on while taking him from behind.

And now, Jeongin was so thankful to have let it grow out long enough to fall into his eyes. Seungmin's fingers carding through it gently while Minho tugged his dick at breath-halting speed was the most incredible sensation he'd ever experienced.

But then Minho took his hand away, and all that was left was Seungmin's caring touch.

Jeongin opened his eyes to a sight worthy of cumming untouched.

Minho had straddled him, though he had his hips raised so he could reach behind his back and finger himself open.

His eyes were closed, dark lashes fanning rouged cheeks. Lips swollen, toned stomach glistening, cock leaking.

Jeongin had to look away before he actually did cum.

He looked instead to Seungmin, who had been watching him. Leaning in, he pressed his lips to Seungmin's.

Kisses with Seungmin were always light. There was never tongue, just two sets of lips moving in a sweet synchronization.

Kisses with Minho though, those could hardly be called kisses. Jeongin mostly just held his mouth open while Minho sucked harshly on his tongue or bit ravenously at his lower lip.

He enjoyed both though. Immensely.

His kiss with Seungmin ended when Minho began lowering himself onto Jeongin's dick, making the younger moan loudly.

Minho was sat sideways between his legs, wrapped around one of Jeongin's thighs. This was planned so that each time he grinded his hips down, his cock dragged against the inside of Jeongin's thigh.

Minho set the pace fast right from the start. He hardly needed to ease into sex with Jeongin any more, his hole so used to taking his length that it fit around him as if he'd been made to take Jeongin's dick. More than likely though, it was actually because of how much sex he'd had in his youth.

It was just hotter to think that his hole had been sculpted to fit Jeongin's cock perfectly, just as Jeongin's had been to take his. Except Jeongin's muscles really were stretched perfectly for him. Jeongin had been a virgin before they met.

After pausing to pour more lube onto Jeongin's cock, Minho sank back down, taking a moment to clench and feel Jeongin's dick pressing against his walls.

Then he twisted his back so he could see Seungmin. "Minnie, sit on his face."

Seungmin looked to Jeongin, who was nodding in excited agreement.

So Seungmin sat up and swung one of his legs over Jeongin's face. Without missing a beat, Jeongin was reaching his hands up to hook them around Seungmin's legs as his tongue licked a stripe across his entrance.

Seungmin was gasping, the sting from Jeongin's hands on his red thighs and his tongue on his bruised ass mixing with the pleasure of Jeongin wasting no time pushing his tongue far into Seungmin.

Jeongin would go from licking deeply inside Seungmin to pulling his tongue out to lap wetly at the rim.

It took Seungmin all the focus he had to lock his legs so he didn't fall onto Jeongin.

Minho had stopped bouncing on Jeongin's cock in favor of grinding his hips, loving the feeling of Jeongin struggling to push further into him.

When Seungmin had let his head fall back, basking in the bliss Jeongin was causing him, Minho reached forward to wrap his hand around Seungmin's throat.

Seungmin's eyes opened to meet his.

"You look so good with my hand wrapped around your throat," Minho praised. "Such a pretty puppy."

Seungmin leaned into his touch just slightly, feeling his breath get trapped for a moment as Minho's palm caught against his windpipe.

Minho didn't squeeze though, just let Seungmin pull back to take a breath before guiding himself back against his palm.

When Jeongin's hips grew desperate beneath Minho, he drew his hand away from Seungmin, focusing instead on grabbing Jeongin's kneecap and resuming lifting himself up and down on Jeongin's dick.

The younger male had a long length, and he was reaching so far inside Minho that he could probably feel him if he put his hand against his abdomen. Minho didn't though, just enjoying the feeling before he'd have to pull off.

Just as expected, he could feel Jeongin hardening impossibly more, pressing tightly against his walls, cock spasming as it began to leak more.

He sighed, using the chance to bounce quickly, rutting against Jeongin's leg.

But then the cock inside him was stilling, and he felt impossibly slick with a mixture of cum and lube.

"Looks like you're not useful anymore," Minho said disappointedly as he lifted his hips, slipping off of Jeongin's length.

He moved up Jeongin's body, straddling his chest instead, while reaching his hand back, letting some of Jeongin's cum ooze out of his twitching hole onto his palm.

He held his hand out for Seungmin. "Wanna taste?"

Seungmin made a face of disgust at the sight of the messy slick coating Minho's fingers, but then he leaned forward, lapping some up.

It was an unusual taste, Jeongin's bitter cum mixed with the sweet strawberry lube Minho always used.

He pulled away, but not before Minho smeared some more across his face.

Then he reached down, fingers wrapping around his own cock and tugging, his hand sliding easily.

Seungmin found the wet sounds of Minho pulling on his cock hot, hips grinding down further onto Jeongin's tongue before he even noticed.

Minho was watching Jeongin lap at Seungmin's pink hole, chin covered in spit, and chest flushed from his orgasm.

It was to the sound of Seungmin's high-pitched moans that he came, cum spurting onto both Seungmin and Jeongin.

Seungmin felt some land on his abandoned cock, the warmth making him shake.

But then he felt an overwhelming warmth, and he looked down, shocked Minho's orgasm was lasting so long.

Except it wasn't. He was pissing.

Seungmin groaned. "Fucking disgusting," he said in repulsion.

Minho knew he hated when he pissed. Which was exactly why he had a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Baby Innie doesn't seem to think it's gross. He's a good little kitten, lapping up whatever his master gives him," Minho praised, twisting one of Jeongin's nipples beneath him.

Seungmin hated how right he was. He could feel Jeongin sucking at his skin more desperately, moving with a greedy speediness to lick up all the piss.

He sat back up on his knees, ignoring the way he felt more of Minho's liquid drip off his dick.

Minho wouldn't let him just pretend it hadn't happened though. He latched onto Seungmin's hair, forcing eye contact. "What an ungrateful puppy," he hissed.

With his hand still in Seungmin's hair, he dragged the younger onto his feet. Once they'd both stepped over Jeongin, he pulled him to the other side of the room.

When he finally let go of Seungmin's hair, the younger just stared at him. They were standing beside the table with all of Minho's toys.

"On your knees," Minho demanded.

As always, Seungmin was slow to comply. Minho reached out and twisted his ear, leg sweeping at Seungmin's, forcing him to comply.

"I think I've let you have too much freedom puppy," he voiced. "Think that you can do whatever you want now, but that's not true."

As he spoke, Minho's fingers grazed over many different toys, thinking deeply on which to choose.

Seungmin was sure he already knew exactly what he wanted. He just wanted the crowd to feel the thrill of anticipation.

Minho's fingers slowed by the section where he'd laid out all of his gags. There were ball gags of several different sizes, along with simple cloths, duck tape, and even a pair of Minho's boxers. Those, Seungmim knew, were for Jeongin.

He ended up grabbing the "muzzle," which didn't surprise Seungmin in the slightest. Minho always got rock hard seeing him wearing it.

"Put it on," Minho ordered, throwing it at Seungmin.

He didn't make a move to catch it, just letting it fall to the floor. He heard several voices in the crowd tut.

Minho was quick to grab back onto Seungmin's hair, pulling his head back. He spat down onto his face. "Did I stutter? Do as you're told!"

He let go off his tingling scalp, and Seungmin reached for the mask. As he fastened it behind his head, Minho stepped behind him, clasping a collar around his neck.

When the mask was settled over his nose and mouth, straps tight so it wouldn't fall, Minho clipped a leash to the O-ring on the front of the collar.

"Let's go," Minho said, tugging the leash.

Seungmin made a move to stand back on his feet, but Minho stopped him with a sharp sound of disapproval. "A-ah, pets don't walk upright," he scolded.

If his jaw wasn't clamped shut, Seungmin would have had a select few words to throw at Minho. Words that certainly would get him a serious punishment.

But he was being dragged, and had no choice but to follow.

Minho dragged him back to the mattress, and then pulled him up onto it until he was on his hands and knees between Jeongin's spread legs.

The oldest looked down to Jeongin who hadn't moved since he led Seungmin away. "You ready for another round, Innie?"

Jeongin slowly blinked his eyes back open. "Yes, sir," he answered.

Minho toed gently at Jeongin's still-flaccid dick, making the younger shiver. "Good answer, baby," he praised.

Then he was unhooking the leash from Seungmin's collar, tossing it somewhere behind him, slipping his fingers under the leather to pull Seungmin up onto his knees.

"Be a good boy and fuck Innie, would you?" Minho proposed, spitting into his hand and dragging it across Seungmin's length.

Seungmin wanted to note that Jeongin needed further prep, but Minho was already dragging Jeongin closer by the ankles. He felt his tip begin to breach Jeongin's sore rim.

At this moment, Jeongin realized too. He was reaching his hands out, pleading to Minho, "more stretching."

But he just shook his head. "Minnie's wet enough. You'll be okay."

Jeongin was shaking his head, but Minho was forcing Seungmin further into Jeongin. The head of his cock was already nestled in, but from there, it would only get worse. He had the biggest dick out of all of them, by far.

Seungmin couldn't speak, but he still asked Jeongin his question, tapping his outer thigh repeatedly.

Jeongin met his eyes and slowly shook his head. He didn't want Seungmin to stop.

So Seungmin allowed Minho to keep pushing him in further, one hand guiding him by the back of his hips while the other pulled Jeongin down by the back of his knee.

About half way, Jeongin's hips began to tremble. Seungmin could feel his hole clenching around his girth tighter than ever before.

"More lube, please," Jeongin begged Minho.

The oldest shook his head. "Come on, take it all on your own like a good little pet," he encouraged. "You don't need anything else. You can do it. You're almost there."

When Jeongin was coaxed into nodding again, Seungmin continued until he was buried to the hilt, hips pressing against Jeongin's ass.

He stayed like that for several minutes, knowing it was the best he could do for the younger.

But Minho didn't have as much patience. "Come on," he encouraged again. "Start fucking him. He can handle it."

Minho reached forward to pat Jeongin's head. "After all, he's had bigger in his slutty hole."

Seungmin groaned, the sound vibrating around in his mouth, as he began to pull out of Jeongin. The younger was so tight that it felt like he was pulling him back in.

But then he was half way out, and Minho was telling him to push in again. For once, he followed his orders, sinking back into Jeongin's quivering hole.

Jeongin already had some tears falling down his face. Seungmin would have been worried if Jeongin's dick wasn't lying hard against his stomach again or if he wasn't trying to push his hips further down onto his cock.

When he'd established a steady rhythm, Seungmin felt Minho kneel behind him. He was taking Seungmin's hands behind his back. Seungmin presumed so he could wrap his fingers around his length and help Minho get off again.

Instead, he heard the tell-tale click of handcuffs around his wrists.

Seungmin pulled, finding that his wrists indeed were locked behind his back. He only sighed, hips slowing down as he tried to manage without the use of his hands.

Minho crawled out from behind him. "Faster," he demanded. "Fuck him hard enough that he can't control his body." As he gave his orders, Minho reached his hand down to his own cock, tugging at his length.

Seungmin knew that wouldn't take much. Jeongin already had drool spilling from his mouth as he moaned incoherent praises.

So he snapped his hips, driving his cock as far into Jeongin as he could.

He set his pace like this; slow, deep thrusts that penetrated Jeongin until he was driving into his prostate, making the younger convulse with pleasure.

"Seungmin," he cried. "Harder."

With Minho, it was always "faster". But with Seungmin it was always "harder," "deeper."

Seungmin obliged, back arching as he drove into Jeongin ruthlessly.

It was upon one of these hard thrusts that he snapped his hips back to find his mask falling off his face and Minho's warm tongue pressing into his hole.

He gasped. "You know I hate when you do that, right?" Minho answered with a hum that he felt more than heard. "Yeah? Well, keep doing it," he enthused.

Not having usage of his hands was no longer holding him back. Seungmin moved his hips wildly, sinking far into Jeongin one second before pulling out so Minho's tongue could fuck deeper into him the next.

He knew he was close, but Jeongin was even closer. Seungmin wished he could reach down and help him, seeing Jeongin pathetically pulling at his cock.

His moans filled the room, louder than the groans coming from Seungmin and the lewdly wet sounds of Minho eating him out.

Occasionally, a string of words would slip out, but then Jeongin would return to choking on his tears.

With a particularly hard thrust- one that Jeongin was sure to feel the ache of for days- his cock spasmed as he shot his load onto his stomach.

"Seungmin, Minho, I love you," he sobbed as the waves of oversensitivity began to pull him under, a current pulling him down just as well as the chain around his ankle did.

Seungmin felt Minho's tongue slip out of his ass.

"Oh, fuck," the oldest swore as he came over his fist and onto the floor. The words muttered so recklessly by Jeongin kept bouncing around in his head as he milked himself dry.

Even Seungmin had slowed down.

When Minho reappeared in his line of sight, lips slicked and dick an over-wrung red, all Seungmin could say was, "I'm just as shocked as you."

Even though Seungmin and Jeongin were impossibly close, he hadn't heard the younger say those words in years.

Minho knew the limits to his affections just as well, which was why he was grabbing Jeongin's chin, forcing him to make eye contact.

"Look at me. Now," Minho demanded when Jeongin's eyes began to wander. Seungmin knew he was too far into subspace to answer any question properly.

Jeongin met his eyes the best he could though.

"Give me your color," Minho ordered, worried that Jeongin was only babbling because they'd gone too far.

But Jeongin smiled and promised, "green."

And that was when Minho's lips locked against his in a ravenous kiss and Seungmin began to rail him even faster, suddenly desperate to fill Jeongin with his warm seed.

Between bruising kisses, Jeongin warned Minho, "Getting to be a little much."

Minho turned his head to evaluate Seungmin quickly. He could tell he was very nearly there. "You are mine, and I want him to cum inside of you. So you're going to let him like the good slut you are."

Then he went back to kissing Jeongin deeply, and Seungmin was finally shooting into his wrecked hole with a strangled moan.

Just pulling out, Jeongin still clenching around him tightly, brought him so much oversensitivity that tears brimmed in his eyes before spilling onto his cheeks.

Minho parted from Jeongin, a trail of saliva keeping them tethered. He reached out a hand to wipe away a few of the tears running down Seungmim's face.

Seungmin could only laugh lightly at the unusual situation, even for them. When Minho raised an eyebrow, he explained, "I've never cried during sex before, but I guess there's a first for everything."

Minho shook his head, but there was a curve to the edges of his mouth. "You're going to be so sore tomorrow, brat." He used the term with a certain fondness. Seungmin was only able to find it in his voice after months of knowing him.

Seungmin groaned. "Yeah, and I'm sure you'll enjoy my pain very much."

Minho patted his damp cheek with a rough hand. "You're damn right I will." He moved his hand away, setting it instead on Jeongin's shoulder. "We should get him into the shower."

Seungmin nodded, and then sat back on his knees to stand, helping Minho get Jeongin onto his feet after Minho had unlocked the chain clamped around his ankle.

The youngest was clinging to them both, eyes on half open as tiredness dragged them down. "Are we done?" He asked in a murmur.

Minho smiled at him. "We are," he assured. "You did good today, kitten."

This made Jeongin smile, and then put more weight on his feet, taking limp steps so the other two weren't carrying all his weight.

There was a door on their side of the walls that led to a decent dressing room. Minho opened it for them, and then helped Seungmin get Jeongin through and onto the nearest chair.

"I'm going to go wrap things up put there, so get the shower started, would you?" Minho asked Seungmin, already stepping back into the enclosed stage.

Seungmin was mumbling about not needing to be told what to do while he turned the shower on, twisting the handle so it sputtered on through a cloud of steam.

He gathered fresh clothes for him and Jeongin while the shower heated up, lying them on the back of a nearby chair. It was with purposeful spite that he didn't grab any for Minho.

When he'd laid the clothes out nicely, smoothing out wrinkles, he returned to Jeongin, again wrapping an arm around his torso to help him into the shower.

It had glass walls and a simple glass door that stiffly swung shut behind them. Seungmin left it slightly ajar, knowing Minho would join them shortly.

While they waited though, he got to work cleaning Jeongin's hair, sticky with sweat.

He ran his fingers through it with water before massaging the strands with shampoo, laughing when Jeongin tried to look up at the bubbling mess.

Jeongin still had his arms wrapped around Seungmin's shoulders, fingers idly playing with the hair at the nape of Seungmin's neck. When Seungmin finished rinsing the soap out of the younger's hair, Jeongin leaned his head forward, forehead resting on his arm, his cheek pressed to the side of Seungmin's neck.

He felt Seungmin's hands slide down his body until they stopped at his lower back, soothing the sore muscles there.

They stood like that for a while before Jeongin gathered enough energy to grab one of the shampoo bottles off a shelf on the side of the wall and squeeze some of the soap into his other hand.

He stood in the same position, enveloped by the other, as he washed his hair. Jeongin's chin rested on the elder's shoulder, arms reaching up to knead the soap into Seungmin's scalp.

Jeongin had just pulled his hands out of the foaming mess when Minho stepped into the shower, gladly taking the youngest into his arms when Seungmin passed him over so he could rinse away the soap.  
After Seungmin had stepped out of the spray of water, Minho stepped in, washing his own hair. He paid no mind to Jeongin, still clinging to his chest, with water splashing into his face.

Seungmin reached for the rack behind Minho's head, grabbing a loofah so he could dump a considerable amount of body wash onto the course material and begin gently wiping at Jeongin's skin, washing away any remnants of sweat, lube, and cum.

Jeongin relaxed as his hyungs took care of him, Seungmin scrubbing at his skin while Minho detached the shower head to move the stream of water across Jeongin's body, letting the soap bubbles fall and sink down the drain.

He got so relaxed that he spaced out until Seungmin was helping him out of the shower, wrapping a warm towel around his shoulders. He pat his arms a couple times before grabbing another towel to dry Jeongin's hair, scrunching the cloth around his head gently.

When Seungmin deemed it good enough, he pulled the towel off Jeongin's head and draped it around his own shoulders so he could help Jeongin get dressed.

As he lifted one of Jeongin's legs to slide it in a pant leg of the sweats he'd grabbed, he heard the younger hiss in pain.

"Are you alright?" Seungmin asked, looking up.

Jeongin looked more awake now, pulled out of his head space with the reminder of physical pain. He nodded towards Seungmin though. "I'll sleep it off."

Seungmin looked worried but returned to helping Jeongin put his foot in the other pant leg.

While his hyung slipped the sweats up his legs, Jeongin grabbed his shirt, slipping it over his head.

And then he was dressed, not needing anything more since he'd just return to the dorm and collapse into bed.

Seungmin began to dry his own hair with the towel around his shoulders, clearly trying to dress quickly.

Minho was already sitting on the couch against the wall, scrolling through his phone. When he felt Jeongin's eyes on him, he lifted his left arm, which had been resting by his side.

Jeongin scrambled over to snuggle under it, head against Minho's shoulder, looking at his phone with him but not really seeing it.

Seungmin didn't bother drying his body before dressing, feeling his sweatpants sticking to his skin. His hoodie was warming his arms though, where goose bumps had sprung up while he'd stood naked, drying Jeongin off.

He stood staring at Jeongin and Minho for a moment, wondering for the hundredth time how Minho so skilled at coaxing Jeongin into a state of blissful unawareness.

But he snapped himself out of it quickly. If Minho caught him staring, he'd tease him for hours.

He walked over to them, grabbing Minho's keys off the table and dangling them in front of his face. "Let's go," he prompted.

Minho turned his phone off and shoved it into his hoodie pocket, snatching the keys from Seungmin. "What, have another test that you need to get eight hours of sleep before taking?"

Seungmin avoided the urge to smack Minho upside the head. "No. Jeongin does though. He really should have spent tonight studying."

Minho rolled his eyes. "Jeongin is a big boy. He knows when he needs to study and when he doesn't. I'm sure that if he had to study, he would have done it earlier."

Seungmin crossed his arms. "Like when you were busy fingering him?" He titled his head. "Or maybe when he was busy getting railed?"

Minho nearly blushed in frustration, which made Seungmin smirk gleefully.

The oldest just stood from the couch though, muttering, "if you don't wipe that smirk off your face, I'll spank your ass twice as hard as before."

Seungmin skipped towards the door. "What was that? I couldn't hear you," he sang.

Minho grabbed Jeongin's hands, pulling him onto his feet. He quickly cast a dark look at Seungmin, but didn't say anything more as Jeongin clung to his sleeve.

Seungmin led them out of their dress room, flipping the light switch as he passed through the door frame.

"Dickhead," Minho yelled, still walking through the room with Jeongin in tow, their vision suddenly cut off.

Seungmin took off down the hall with a cackle, pleased to hear Minho groan in annoyance while Jeongin just quietly giggled at their usual banter.

The air outside was cold, the strong wind a slap to the face after stepping out of the heated building.

Seungmin wasn't the biggest fan of winter, but at this moment, he faced the cold with a small smile, knowing it meant that break would be coming soon. They were guaranteed some time off for the new year, and Seungmin couldn't wait for even a short pause from studying.

He leaned against Minho's shabby car, watching as the other two finally walked out. Minho shivered when the weather washed over him while Jeongin just smiled. For the youngest, cold weather meant his birthday would be coming soon. He didn't even mind that he was just wearing an oversized t-shirt.

Minho deposited Jeongin by the passenger door, walking around the car to unlock the driver's side before pulling the door open with a rusty pop and pushing the unlock button.

As soon as Seungmin heard the click, he flung open the door to the back and clambered in, pulling the door shut behind him just as quickly. He was determined not to let any of the cold air in with him.

Minho repeated Seungmin's process, sinking into his seat while rubbing his hands together to bring warmth to his frigid fingers.

Seungmin wanted to tell him that there was no point. Minho's hands were always cold, no matter the weather.

Instead, he whined at Jeongin, who was taking his sweet time getting in. "Innie," he groaned. "It's cold. Hurry up."

Jeongin smiled apologetically as he sat with a flinch and yanked his door shut.

Minho started the car once they were all settled, tearing out of the parking lot so fast that Seungmin teached forward to smack the beat of the driver's seat several times. "Omo! Hyung, there's a speed limit for a reason," Seungmin hissed.

Minho grinned at him through the rear-view mirror. "You're still alive, aren't you?"

Seungmin made a face of disgust at him before sitting back, not wanting to see Minho's annoying smirk anymore.

Jeongin had his head against the window, fingers tangled in his lap. Usually he'd sing along to the radio, but that night, he was quiet.

Minho reached a hand over the counsel, setting it on Jeongin's thigh with a squeeze. He asked Jeongin something that Seungmin didn't bother trying to overhear. He already knew that Minho was worrying about the youngest, even if he made it seem like his goal was to get all three of them killed with how fast he was driving.

Seungmin leaned over into the middle, squishing himself between the two front seats. He already had his mouth open, prepared to nag Minho about the speed. But he saw Jeongin's hand move across his lap to lay on top of Minho's. He felt his jaw snap shut, mind faltering.

Since he was Jeongin's best friend, he knew him just as well as he knew the vocab he'd relentlessly studied for that morning's quiz.

Which meant he knew exactly when Jeongin was crushing on someone and attempting to make a move.

That was exactly what Jeongin was doing at that moment.

Usually, he'd babble silly things to him and Minho when he was in subspace, or sing to the radio, but he was quiet. Which meant he was nervous. Nervous about making that small move.

But Seungmin couldn't call him out in front of Minho. He filed the information away in his mind, noting to ask Jeongin about it the next morning- when he wasn't so lost in the after-effects of good sex.

He leaned back for a moment before Minho came to a screeching stop, making Seungmin jolt forward with no buckle to keep him in place. The stupid thing was pulled too loose to do any good anywas. Damn old car and damn Minho and his reckless driving.

That time, Seungmin didn't hesitate to lean between the seats and punch Minho in the arm while they were still stopped. "Yah!" He shouted.

Minho laughed. "Just hold on. We're nearly there."

Seungmin sat back with his arms crossed. Next time they went out, Seungmin swore to himself that he would just take the bus and meet them there and then return to the dorm on the bus too. Or on foot. Anything not to climb back into Minho's death-trap.

Minho slammed on the brakes, quickly shifting the car into park.

Seungmin leaped out with a relieved sigh. He thought about kneeling to kiss the ground, but decided that was a little too dramatic.

He just focused instead at glaring daggers at Minho, who was walking around the front of the car to help Jeongin out of his seat.

Seungmin went to the trunk, which Minho had already popped with the push of a button, and pulled out his and Jeongin's backpacks, slinging them both up his arms, a bag strapped at each shoulder.

He slammed the trunk shut just as Jeongin yelped, ass painfully sore as he stood from his seat.

Minho was keeping him balanced. "Take it easy, yeah? There's no rush."

Seungmin walked up to them. "Actually, there is. Jeongin needs to sleep before his test."

Minho reached out to poke his forehead. "Is it Jeongin who needs to sleep? Because at this point, I think it's just you."

Seungmin sighed and began to walk ahead. "You and I both know that Jeongin is a boomer in a young-adult's body."

Minho laughed while Seungmin felt Jeongin's glare on him.

Seungmin walked faster, knowing perfectly well that Jeongin's smacks hurt. His ass had already received enough that night.

He got to their door, unlocking it with the key he pulled from his pocket.

After swinging the door wide open and leaving it that way, Seungmin walked over to the desk, dumping the two backpacks onto it so they could be grabbed easily in the morning.

He kicked off his sneakers, leaning over to straighten them on the mat by the door.

While he was stepping into his slippers, Minho and Jeongin arrived at the door.

Jeongin stepped through while Minho lingered outside.

Minho cleared his throat. "So, you're all good, kitten?"

Jeongin stuttered over his words for a moment, a completely jumbled mess leaving his mouth.

Seungmin glanced worriedly at him, noticing that he was twiddling his thumbs by his waist.

Minho stepped a foot closer. Still not inside the dorm, but just at the edge of it. "What is it? Are you hurting?"

Jeongin quickly shook his head. Then he looked away and cleared his throat. "N-no," he assured. "It's just- will you stay the night?" His words were rushed, his speech slurred even worse than it had already been.

Minho looked to Seungmin, who only shrugged his shoulders, before dashing into the room, enveloping Jeongin into his arms. "Oh, kitten," he cooed. "Of course. If it makes you feel better. I don't want you to be hurting and alone."

Seungmin wanted to remind that he would be right there, but the words wouldn't come. Honestly, he was nervous about Jeongin breaking routine too.

Seungmin readied the bed, moving the blankets back and crawling in.

He watched from his spot by the wall as Minho fussed over Jeongin, cupping his cheeks to check over him before pulling him back into his arms and rubbing his lower back.

When Seungmin heard footsteps down the hall, he whispered to Minho, "shut the door."

Minho nodded, shuffling back with Jeongin still clinging to him to close the door. While he was there, he toed his shoes off, encouraging Jeongin to do the same.

They still just stood there. Seungmin sighed and laid back on the bed. "Well, if you're staying, hurry up and get into bed. Jeongin has-"

Minho cut him off, saying, "yeah, yeah. I know."

As he guided Jeongin onto the bed, Minho kept asking, "you're absolutely sure that you're okay?"

Jeongin kept assuring that he was, but it didn't stop Minho from brushing the hair away from his eyes and pulling the blankets up to his chin.

Then he reached over to shut the lights off before crawling onto the bed last. As he laid flat on his back, he felt Jeongin turn onto his side so he could wrap his arms around Minho's.

For a few moments, it was silent.

Minho suddenly felt the awkwardness wash over him. He'd never stayed the night before.

He cleared his throat. "So, uh, ready for another round?"

Jeongin snorted out a sleepy laugh while Seungmin sighed in disgust. "Stop being such a sex addict and go the fuck to sleep," Seungmin complained.

Minho relaxed, melting into the mattress and allowing himself to take comfort in Jeongin's warm body pressed against his. "On the bright side, at least I'm not addicted to cocaine," he said cheerily.

A pillow crashed against his gut with a considerable amount of force, making him groan while Seungmin grumbled.

"Sleep," Seungmin demanded as he tucked his pillow back under his head.

Afraid to be assaulted any further, Minho shut his eyes tight.

It didn’t take long for Jeongin and Minho to fall asleep. Seungmin stayed up just a little longer though, coming up with different ways that he could beat the shit out of Minho if he ever broke Jeongin’s heart.


End file.
